So Far So Great
by Lady Paine
Summary: She had a summer to find herself and a lifetime of advetures to discover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter well in my dreams I do. If only dreams could come true.

A/N:Okay so here is my Harry Potter story that has been stuck in my head for awhile. So this isnt a crossever exactly but some characters are from CSI:NY because I just love that show. So I hope that doesnt turn anyone away. I'm trying to make this story as real as possible and address real things in the world. So with that said here is the first chapter I hope you like it.

* * *

So Far So Great

A girl with long black hair and red streaks came out of the terminal.

"_Flight 123 from New York has arrived._" A computer's voice rang out.

'_Wow thanks for stating the obvious_.' The girl thought with smirk and roll of her eyes. Even here in England people still gave her a double look. Oh well might as well give them a show. She swayed her hips a little more and waved cheerily at people staring her. They all just gave her incredulous looks and scoffed at her outfit. Although she thought she looked adorable. She wore a dress that featured a red and black checker print design featuring clubs, hearts, and spades, a corset-style top with bow details, and a black tutu skirt overlay. Lace covered the front, the bust, and the hem. And to top it off she wore her customary Nana black overlay pole climber boots. They had stitching 15" up her legs and gave her an extra 1 ¾" on her already tall height of 5'11. She looked up to the signs that told her where to go to pick up her luggage and headed in that direction ignoring the looks she was getting from everyone. Seriously did they not have anything else better to do than stare? Luckily she didn't have to deal with it for much longer as she came to baggage claim her plane was already emptying them on to the moving rack. She was only standing there for a few minutes when she saw her bag. It was custom made for her and her happy go lucky spirit. It had a black background with the words PEACE LOVE HAPPINESS were written with their respected signs beside them she grabbed it winked at a woman who was openly staring at her as if she came from a different planet and moved to the doors to hail a taxi.

She didn't have to wait long after all there were plenty and she grew up in major cities so she knew how to hail cabs with the best of them. She got into one and told him where to go.

"Kings Cross Station please." He nodded his head and pulled out into traffic. She opened her red Vera Wang purse and pulled out her purple Nano IPOD and started to listen to her music. She listened to four songs before he pulled over and told her they had reached her destination. She gave him the money she owed him and proceeded into the station. This was nothing compared to Grand Central this was way easier. She was walking towards the ticket booth until she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you ok?" She asked while picking up his things and… was that a stick he carried around? And they said New Yorkers were weird. Yeah cause they carry around sticks all the time.

"Oh no it was my fault. I had my head down the entire time." Now that wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either, he was looking down but right before he ran into her he looked up to see a girl in the weirdest looking gothic outfit he had seen. Although that wasn't true either it could have been normal but seeing as he didn't know many or no, none at all, it could have been normal. She looked weird but she seemed really nice. Neither one had looked up at each other, so other than the clothes they didn't know what each other looked like yet. They got up and once they were finished arranging themselves they turned around and green saw green.

The girl got a good look at him now. He had untidy black hair, does he not brush it, she thought. He had glasses covering his emerald color eyes, the same ones she did she mentally added in her mind and a really weird looking scar the shape of a lightning bolt maybe, on his forehead. Before she could even stop her mouth words just start pouring out of her mouth.

"You know you're supposed to shave your chin not your forehead right? And did you even brush your hair or do girls here dig the bed head look? And why – oh wow that was rude sorry sometimes my brain and mouth filter never seem to work together." She fumbled with her words she was never this rude well not to strangers unless they made her mad but this day was just not working out for her. "I'm really sorry I've been having a really bad day and here I am taking it out on you. I am so sorry." She finished lamely this day just sucks and she couldn't wait to get to bed and start a new day.

"Umm no it's ok really it's ok." He smiled at her gently; her bluntness was refreshing to him. "Let's see to answer your questions yes I do know to shave my chin but I've had this scar since I was one. And no matter what I do my hair will end up going back this way and I think the girls dig it so I'm not complaining." He finished with a smirk as he saw her blush a little.

"Well that's good to know, didn't know if you were a hobo or something. So at least the English do know about personal hygiene. I was really worried about that coming here. But least I now know. Thank you so much." She replied with a smug smirk at his look of astonishment. Well if wanted to play dirty so could she. But she had to admit this playful banter was nice and refreshing. Just then a girl with flaming red hair came crashing into him knocking him to the floor again.

"Harry are you ok? You just left and…" She started only to hear laughter she didn't recognize coming from above her. She glared up to see a young woman about 17 laughing at them.

"You really don't know how to stay off your ass do you?" Said, said laughing girl.

"Ha ha very funny you could help us up you know." The boy now known as Harry said while sticking out his tongue.

"No I didn't knock you down this time so I have no reason to." She said in between laughter. Of course once her laughter died down she noticed a crowed forming around her. Against her better judgment she bent down to give them a hand. "Oh look at what you're doing. Your ruining my rep that I haven't even established yet." She said with a smile. Only to have her hand slapped away by the flaming red head. "What's your problem red? I was only being polite. And you Brits say us New Yorkers are rude." She said with her own glare.

"We don't need your help you weirdo." Red spat at her. The girl took a step back hurt before putting on her happy face again.

"Well then I guess I'll be going." She said before turning to walk away.

"No wait. Ginny that was really rude. She was just being nice. Please don't be mad." He finished and grabbed the girl on her waist. She had flash of a funeral and feeling of sorrow hit her. That never got easy for her. She took a deep breath and made sure her happy face was back on before turning around. And the first thing she saw was Ginny's evil I'm going to kill you glare. Too bad it didn't bother her at all.

"That's okay some people can help but be jerks when they see me. Again I'm from New York so really no biggie." Harry didn't buy it she could tell but he was letting it go.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. I really am. Well to prove we aren't rude and we do have manners I'll go ahead and introduce myself even though you probably know it now. My name is Harry, Harry Potter." He said while holding out his hand.

"Well Harry, Harry Potter my name in Holly Taylor. You can call me Holly though." She laughed while shaking his hand. They both knew he walked right into that one.

"Well then you can call me Harry." He said not to be outdone.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Harry, Red." She said with a nod towards the red head. "But I really do need to get going. I have to buy a ticket to get where I'm going." She said with a smirk at Red aka Ginny. Ginny just glared at her harder. Did this girl not realize her glare wasn't working earlier what made her think it would work now? Oh well guess she was dumb as the next person.

"Okay well good luck then." Harry said to her. For some odd reason he really didn't want this meeting to end.

"Yeah you to and I mean with her."She said while nodding her head in Ginny's direction. She waved and spun around on her boots before going to the ticket booth. Everyone came up to Harry once Holly was gone.

"Well that was different." Molly Weasley said with a certain amount of disgust towards Holly. Harry ignored the tone and agreed with Molly on the words instead.

"She seemed nice. I'm going to go introduce myself. Can't have you out due me Harry." Hermione said while sticking out her tongue and walking over to Holly. Harry laughed good naturedly and started an animated talk with Arthur Weasley about Holly's attire and the attire of gothics.

"Hi my name is Hermione Granger. But you can call me Hermione. I'm one of Harry's friends, you seemed really nice and I wanted to meet you." Hermione said while holding out her hand for Holly to shake. Holly looked her up and down before she decided that she seemed genuine about her reasons.

"Holly Taylor. It's a pleasure to meet you. I would say I've heard so much about you but considering I just met Harry I can't really say that." Holly said with a smile before turning to the lady at the ticket booth who had been trying to talk to her for the last few moments. "What do you mean I can't go to Godric's Hollow?"

Hermione had begun to walk back to the group when she heard Holly's words. She rushed over to Holly and started dragging her away from the now mean looking ticket lady.

"Oh so sorry she didn't mean to be rude come on Holly let's leave the scary ticket lady alone." She said while dragging a very confused Holly behind her.

"Hermione what on earth are you doing? I need to go back there and get a ticket to there." Holly said while trying to get her arm free from Hermione but that girl had a death grip on her arm. Note to self don't piss off Hermione.

"Holly where did you hear that name from and I want you to be honest."Hermione said in her most stern voice she could come up with. If Holly wasn't so confused she would have left at Hermione but she didn't think that would have been a very good idea. So instead she answered her.

"It's where I'm from originally. See I was adopted right after I was born. I just found out so I went looking for my birth parents. Now don't get me wrong I love my adopted parents they raised me after all but I wanted to know where I came from and I only have the summer to find them. And the only thing my parents had on these people was that they were from Godric's Hollow so I'm going to make that my first stop. Why?" Holly asked confusedly. And did she really tell all that to her. Wow she really needs to put a better filter on her mouth.

"Stay right here. Don't move, I repeat don't move. I will be right back." Hermione said before rushing off towards the group of people surrounding Harry. And wow that's a lot of red headed people. Just then Hermione came rushing back to her with a man she was dragging behind her.

"Okay Remus look at her and don't even think about lying to either of us. Does she remind you of any one? Because I don't know anyone in Godric's Hollow but you do." Hermione said and to Holly's amazement the older man coward in front of her. Yeah definitely do not piss off Hermione. She was about to say something when she noticed this Remus person just starring at her with a curious look on his face. Then he looked as if a light bulb went off in his head and before Holly had time to react she was in Remus's arms and he was spinning her around. Okay now I'm going to be sick really sick. Holly thought once Remus put her down. And Hermione didn't seem to understand either for she had a look of pure confusion on her face too.

"Blimey Hermione you are the brightest. I can't believe you figured it out so quickly." Remus said to her before dashing off to the others. Hermione seemed to be pleased with his statement and yet confused at the same time.

"You have no idea what you figured out do you?" Holly said with a knowing smirk.

"Not a clue." Hermione replied to her with a small shrug.

"Well this should be interesting then." Holly said before the entire group was by her and Hermione walking them to the side door that led out to alley. Now Holly growing up as cop's daughter knew something was up and this wasn't good.

"Whoa get your arms off of me. Okay I don't what your people's deal is but my dad is a cop and a marine so if anything happens to me you're going to wish you never hurt me." Holly replied while yanking her hands out of Remus's hands and backing into the alley wall and looking at the distance to get out of the alley. Remus gave her a confused look before realizing she thought he was going to hurt her.

"Oh no I'm so sorry I never meant to scare you." At this he got a glare from her as if to say she wasn't scared. "I just didn't want certain people to overhear this. Harry look at her and I mean really look at her, and you Holly look at Harry and I mean really look at him. Then tell me what you see." They both looked at him weirdly before shrugging at him before looking at each other. After five minutes of staring at each other they both had nothing.

"Sorry Remus we-" Harry started.

"Got nothing." Holly finished for him. They both looked at each other before busting up laughing. Remus just smiled at the two before telling them and everyone else the answer.

"Well it's quite easy Harry, Holly your both twins." That shut both of them up and they jumped away from each other as if they had been burned.

"But that means that Holly is…" Hermione couldn't finish, this was not going to end well.

"Correct again Hermione. Holly is a witch like her mother and you." And with that said Holly's eyes rolled back into her head and fell backwards to the ground.

"Oh shit."

* * *

Like it, love it, hate it? Leave me a review or flame to get your thoughts heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The only Harry Potter thing I own are the books and movies and shits and posters. Sadly I do not own them, well maybe in my dreams I own them.

A/N: I'm back with the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Now I'm going to try and put up the picture of what Holly is wearing on my profile, but it might take awhile so just bear with me.

* * *

Chapter 2

Holly awoke on a bed that she definitely didn't recognize okay note to self get the hell out without making any noise. She looked around to see no windows, crap what kind of freaky people are these? She saw that all of her stuff was in the room; her purse was hanging on the bed post her pepper spray and cell phone were in there. Just don't make a sound and you can get out of this girl, these people are really weird and I'm so getting out of here. She very slowly sat up and reached for her purse as to not alert anyone she was awake. She grabbed her purse and dug through it and found her pepper spray and her cell. Great no freaking service in her not a problem I can get out of this. She put her cell in her top and put her purse back on her shoulder and looked around for something to make a distraction and a weapon. She found a heavy book on the shelf next to the door. She got off the bed very slowly and lightly so the floor wouldn't creak beneath her. She examined the door to see which way it would open to her relief it opened in and not out. She grabbed another book and threw it on the floor and stood next to the door and waited. She didn't have to wait long she heard footsteps coming down the hall towards her.

The door opened and Remus walked in and looked at the bed. I could have sworn I heard a noise coming from in here. He looked down to see the book on the floor and before he could react he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and then everything went dark. Holly took off out the door and ran down some steps when the picture beside her started screaming about dirty bloods and something else she couldn't make out. What the hell is this place a house of horrors or something? Just then a man came out of a room and he was a red head, he was the guy Harry was talking to looks like he could be Red's father maybe. But she didn't care she was in survival mode and when he went to try and stop her from running she sprayed him in the eyes with her pepper spray and opened what she hoped to be the front door she was in luck cause when she opened the door she saw the street and took off running when she heard the man scream in pain and the others coming to see what happened. She didn't turn around she just kept running down the street never stopping and praying they couldn't catch up with her. She ran for what she thought was about twenty minutes and felt she was safe enough from them. She looked around to see she was near a park she ran into it and sat down by a big tree and cried so hard. She had never been this scared before and she really wanted to talk to her daddy. She pulled out her cell and felt a wave of relief wash over her when she saw she had a signal and with that she called the one person who could always make everything better.

"_Taylor_."

"Daddy!" Holly cried into the phone.

"_Sweetie what happened, what's wrong?"_ Mac Taylor was a stone cold detective and wasn't easily scared of anything but when his pride and joy was in tears he was in fight mode and terrified of what could have happened to her.

"Some people grabbed me dad. They seemed nice enough but then they grabbed me and oh daddy I was so scared. But I got out it daddy and you would have been so proud of me and I want to come home dad I don't care about finding my real parents I just want to be home with you and everyone else." She cried into the phone. She really wanted to go home and be in her dad's arms where nothing could get her.

"_Okay angel of course you can. I'm going to come and get you do you hear me I'm coming for you. Now tell me where you are."_ He said into the phone thankful that she hadn't mentioned being hurt at all.

"I don't know the last thing I remember is King's Cross Station where I met some kids and their really weird family and then nothing I blacked out dad." She replied shakily into the phone looking around for anything identifiable but she was coming up empty. I was stupid I wasn't looking at street signs when I was running good going Holly.

"_Okay are hurt sweetie?"_ If they had hurt her they were dead and it was going to be painful and slowly.

"No I'm good; actually no I think I sprained my ankle when I was running from then cause it really hurts now. But other than that I'm good." She winced in pain and kept looking for anything strange.

"_Okay did you happen to get a good look at anything that can tell me where you are at_?" He was so happy that they hadn't hurt or hadn't got a chance to and they never would if he had anything to say about it.

"No, I'm sorry dad I didn't see anything. I was so stupid I should have been looking at things but I wasn't. I'm sorry." She cried into the phone again. This day was getting better and better for her. And now she let her dad down and he couldn't find her she was such an idiot.

"_Its ok honey you did find. You got out of there and that is all that matters. Now tell me what you see right now."_ He replied to her while walking to the AV lab where Adam the lab tech was.

"I'm in a park. That's all I know. Trees are everywhere and the road isn't that far from me. But I'm good and hidden so they can't find me." She replied bravely into the phone.

"_That's good kid okay I'm in the lab and Adam is going to trace your phone okay sweetie. You stay brave and stay on the phone with me. Everyone is here do you want to say hi to them?"_ He asked her, he had to keep her calm and off what happened to her. He put her on speaker that way everyone could say hi to her.

"Hey guys. So my first vacation by myself and it sucks go figure. So how was yawl's day?" She asked them with a hint of a smirk on her face. Everyone laughed at her way of dealing with things and that she was ok if she could joke like this.

"_Oh it was pretty good Lucy took her first steps today."_ Danny Messer and her surrogate older brother said to her. He was so relieved to hear her joking and knowing they were going to get her back. But boy did he feel sorry for whoever took her. Mac was so going to kill them and he was ex-marine so it was going to be painful.

"Awe that's awesome and I missed it. That totally sucks but wow her first steps that's great. I can't wait to see her again. I can't wait to see all of you again." She said happily into the phone. Her dad was going to find her and take her home and she was going to be safe. Just then she saw shadow go over her and she took in a shaky breath.

"_Okay sweetie we found you_." Mac told her with a sigh and then he and everyone else heard her take a shaky breath.

"You're not the only one."She said into the phone and looked up.

"Hello Holly."

"Hello Harry." Just then she felt someone come up behind her. She knew she was going to die she had to tell her dad that she loved him.

"I love you daddy." Then everything went black again.

"_Holly, holly can you hear me? Holly answer me!!!" _Mac looked over to Adam and Adam indicated the phone was still on. "_Is there anyone there?"_ He asked into the phone.

"Hello?" A voice said into the phone.

"_This is Mac Taylor, head of the New York crime lab and more importantly the father of the girl you have, Holly Taylor. I just want you to know I know where you are and I will come and find you. But if you promise not to hurt her I promise I want kill you_." Mac replied calmly into the phone. He wanted to hear the last voice Holly heard and he wanted to know everything he could about the people who took her.

Okay so this was really, really bad. Everyone had everything backwards. He had to explain things to this person who was going to kill him oh yeah this was going to suck.

"Mr. Taylor, I promise no harm is going to come to Holly. She blacked out and we took her to our house so she could rest. But I promise we are not going to harm her or kill her. To prove to you that I'm telling you the truth you can come and get her but her ankle is really hurt so we are going to take care of that. So when you get to England to come and get her, call her phone and you can talk to her and we will come pick you up. Or you can tell me when your flight gets in and Holly and me will be there to pick you up. And I can explain everything to you then. But no one is going to kill anyone. You have my word." Harry finished into the phone hopefully he would know everything by the time Holly's dad came for her and he wouldn't be killed by him. Cause he really didn't want to die right now.

"_I don't know you, so your word means nothing to me. But I will hear you out if it means you want kill my daughter."_ Mac replied while writing something down for the rest of the team to see. They all nodded their head to agree. "_I'll call you when I know what time I will be landing_."

"Great that's great. And even if you didn't agree to this nothing was going to happen to her. We would have sent her back to you unharmed well minus the sprain ankle she got while running. And wow how in the world did she run so far in those shoes and only get a sprain ankle? That takes skill, mad skill. I have got to give her props on that and on how she ran out the house. But that's for when you get here so we will talk to you later. Goodbye Mr. Taylor." Harry said before hanging up the phone and putting it into his pocket.

"_Goodbye for now."_ Mac said before hanging up and looking at his team. "Alright we know the plan let's get it done." Everyone nodded their head and went to do their assigned work and starting on the plan.

Harry looked over to see Remus holding a limp Holly in his arms. "She okay Remus?"

"Yeah all the stress must have made her pass out not to mention thinking we were going to kill her. Maybe we didn't handle this right?" He asked while walking to the car and putting her in the back seat.

"You think Remus? We handled that horribly. And I still don't believe you about her being my sister or anything. And now we got her dad thinking we kidnapped her. Oh wait that's right we did. And now he is going to kill us, this has been a freaking perfect day." Harry snapped at Remus while getting into the passenger side of the car.

"Harry we did not kidnap her. Kidnapping means to take someone without their consent. And we did nothing of the sort. We simply took her while she was incapacitated and it was for her own good. Semantics Harry, it's all about semantics. Remember that." Remus told him with a smile while driving back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Harry rolled his eyes and prayed to all that was holy that he wasn't going to die. But some how he knew that wasn't going to happen. Yup this day sucked and it was only going to get worse.

* * *

Uh-oh whats going to happen next? Stay tuned to find out. Dont forget to hit that wonderful review button.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own noting. Its so sad, I keep hopeing, and praying and dreaming and wishing and yet here I am empty handed. But one day I will. *Evil laugh*

AN: Hey guys I'm back. Sorry my life has been kinda of crazy I moved and I'm moving again. And I started a new job. I really need a vacation. Anyway it doesn't matter I am just going to get on with the story. Here it is enjoy!

* * *

So Far So Great 3

Holly awoke on a different bed in a different room this time. Wait that can't be right they killed me didn't they? Just then she heard a shuffle from beside her bed she was about ready to jump up and scream when the person beat her to it.

"Oh thank Merlin you are okay. You've been out for awhile now, I was starting to worry you had really hurt yourself or something. But you're okay and that's all that matters." The person heaved a huge sigh of relief and fell back into the chair now that the immediate threat was over.

"Let me go Harry or I swear to you, you will wish my dad killed you instead of me." Holly replied in a deadly calm voice but on the inside wondering why the hell he cared about her.

"Listen Holly no one is going to kill anyone. You passed out and we freaked so we took you here. But I swear no one has any intention of hurting you." He said hoping she would believe him because if she did maybe her dad wouldn't kill him.

"I don't know you so, sorry for not believing you. You knocked me out and brought me back here so I'm really not in the mood to believe you." Or not. Yeah he was dead man.

"Holly we didn't knock you out the stress got to you and you passed out again. But your dad is on his way over here so you'll be able to leave here. But please don't move you really did a number to your ankle and we haven't got a healer yet to fix it. So just continue to lie down and everything will be okay. Man this got way out of hand. Just so you know I don't believe Remus either about us being siblings so we should be good on that." He really was hoping she would eventually believe him, he wasn't a bad guy, and in fact he fought bad guys. But this seemed to put him in the same category as them and it made him feel dirty, he didn't like it.

"Whatever, I just want to go home." And with that her stomach gave a small rumble of hunger. She looked down with a blush on her face.

"And apparently you want food so I'm going to go get you something, anything you want tell me and I'll get it." Harry said hoping she would trust him and let him get her something to eat so she wouldn't starve.

"I want pancakes. Silly I know but I want blueberry pancakes with maple syrup. If that's ok?" She asked she was really hungry and she just had to believe he wasn't going to poison her.

"Yeah not a problem. I'll be right back." He said and went off to get her, her food. Not even thirty seconds after he left she heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" A female voice asked from the other side, one she recognized.

"Yeah come on in Hermione." She wondered why they knocked and asked for permission when clearly she was the prisoner. Hermione opened the door and walked in and turned around to shut it and lock it behind her.

"Boys, they don't know the meaning of the word privacy or how to treat a female. I'm really sorry they scared you Holly." Hermione said while walking over to set on the bed next to Holly. "When I pulled you away from the ticket lady you said you were going to Godric's Hollow. I went to get Remus because he's the only person who knew anyone from there. See Harry's parents were from there but considering their dead and Harry was baby when they died, Remus was the logical person to ask because he was Harry's father's best friend. I had no idea all this was going to happen. None of them meant to scare you I swear they just panicked because and I'm not lying magic does exist and everyone here is a witch or wizard and the only people who live in Godrics Hollow are witches and wizards. Please you have to believe me."Hermione begged at Holly.

"I do." Was the simple reply from Holly. Hermione's head shot up and looked at Holly to see if she was telling the truth or not. With the look from Hermione, Holly decided she needed to explain a little bit more. "I believe you because I can do things I don't know if you would call them spells or not but I can do things. Sometimes when I touch things I can see a flash of something either the past or the future depending on the even that relates to the item I'm touching. And when I get angry things tend to blow up around me so I try not to get angry. And other things like that. Me and dad thought it might have something to do with my real birth parents so we decided that if I kept my grades up and stayed out of trouble I could spend the summer looking for them. And I did just that, and here I am."Just then there was knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Harry's voice called out from the other side.

"Yeah come on in Harry." Holly called out to him.

"Yeah I would love to but seeing as the door is locked and I can't walk through walls you're going to have to unlock it for me besides I have food for us including you Hermione, to eat." Harry called back to them with his lovely sarcastic comment. Hermione and Holly both rolled their eyes and started laughing, Hermione got up and unlocked the door for Harry while still laughing at him. Harry rolled his eyes at them. He would never understand the female brain and frankly he didn't want to.

"You can't walk through walls Harry? Wow that is such a disappointment; I thought you were cooler than that." Holly said with mock disappointment. With that all three started to laugh. Hermione shut the door and locked it again before climbing back onto the bed and all three joined into the destruction of the pancakes.

"So what have you two ladies been discussing while I was slaving over this delicious food?" Harry said after swallowing his first bite of the food. Both girls looked at him then each other before deciding that he was cool enough for their discussion.

"I explained everything I could to her about us, something that males don't know how to do. And she explained some things to me." Hermione replied before picking up another piece of her pancake and dipping it in her syrup. "Oh my Harry is this butterscotch? How did you know I was up here and this was my favorite?"Hermione asked kindly while digging into her pancake once again.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't know your favorite syrup? A bad one that's what. And you are the only one who knows to lock doors in this place. And your kind enough to help her out." He simply replied to her as if that was no big deal. Hermione smiled at him and reached over to give him a kiss on the cheek. Holly watched all of this with a smirk on her face.

"So when were you two going to tell the others that you two are in love with each other?" She asked while holding in her laughter that was about ready to explode. After all in her mind they were really cute together. Both Harry and Hermione looked at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Hermione asked her.

"We're not dating remember I'm dating Ginny or as you like to call her Red? Why would you think we were going out?" Harry asked her wondering if maybe she had fallen and hit her head.

"Oh nothing, never mind. Forget I said anything." Holly said while in her mind scheming like a mad dog. This was going to be good. Oh crap I have to call off the hounds.

"Harry I need my phone I need to call off the dogs." She told him urgently if she knew her dad and she did then he already called in the cavalry and was on a warpath. Harry looked at her weirdly but decided to just go with what she said rather than question her.

"Here it is." He said while handing her cell phone.

"Taylor."

"Dad. Thank goodness, stand down I repeat stand down." Holly said into the phone laughing at the look Harry and Hermione gave her. She mouthed to them she would explain it to them later.

"Honey are you sure?" Mac asked into the phone because wasn't she hysterical a few hours ago.

"Yes dad I'm sure. I fainted twice because of my overactive imagination. You always said it was going to get me in trouble and here it did. But let's just say that we were right and I'm defiantly in the right place. It's cool dad if anything should happen I'll let you know." Holly said thankful she got to him before something drastic happened.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Mac asked into the phone on high alert again.

"Nothing dad, except for me maybe over eating cause Harry these are really good pancakes. I was just saying dad I don't think anything is going to happen. Listen when I check into the hotel I'll video conference you on my laptop. But I really need to explain some things to them so I'll talk to you tonight. Bye dad I love you." Holly replied into the phone. That could have ended badly.

"Ok fine but I want to see you tonight do you hear me young lady." Mac said into the phone just thankful he didn't have to use the plan. At least not yet.

"Yes, sir. I love you dad." Holly replied.

"Love you too sweetie. I'll be waiting." He said before hanging up. Holly then hung up the phone. She looked at the others sheepishly.

"Sorry about him. It's been me and him since mom died. And let's just say he has gotten a little over protective. But he means well. So aren't we supposed to be talking and going over things or something?" Holly asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah but we can wait until the healer gets here so she can heal your ankle. Then we can talk and be awake for it." He told with a smirk on his face. Noticing the look he was getting from her.

"Oh very funny. It's alright I just won't put any weight on it. Trust me I've had worse. Like get this, this one time I went surfing on the north shore in Hawaii and while I was surfing the pike this wave broke on me and I totally wiped out. I shattered all the bones in my entire right leg. I was in physical training for like a year. In fact I just got finished with it like a year ago. So trust me this is nothing. Now let's go downstairs and talk so I can go check in at a hotel." She said while standing up and not putting any weight on it even though she was still in her tall boots. Oh yeah she was a pro.

"Well at least lean on Hermione and I will take our dishes into the kitchen." Harry said even though he was totally against it. In his opinion she should be resting but wait did she say the pike? Holy crap what couldn't she do. "Did you just say the pike? As in professional surfing and major deaths?" He really needed to really get to know her.

"Yeah the pike and no it wasn't professional for me it was just the thrill. I'm a thrill seeker; I'm like an adrenaline junkie. But that's for another time. I want to get this talk over and done with so I can go to the hotel and take some aspirin and sleep. Oh, wait I think I have some in my purse. Hermione can you hand me my purse please?" Hermione handed her the purse and Holly got the aspirin out and dry swallowed them. Both gave her a look.

"Trust me as much stuff as I have done to myself dry swallowing is easy as pie. So let's get the show on the road." With that said Holly unlocked the door and walked out like a pro although the stairs looked like they were going to be a problem. But thankfully Hermione helped her without even saying anything. Once down the stairs they followed Harry into the kitchen where everyone was sitting at. 'Now that is a lot of red.' She thought to herself before sitting down at the table. Her ankle was still hurting and she really didn't feel like standing on it anymore than she had to. Harry put the dishes in the sink and sat down next to Holly.

"Alright Remus start talking." Harry was all business right now. Holly looked over at him surprised at the way he just handled that.

"Alright hold on Harry let's do introductions first then I will tell all that I know about this. First everyone this is Holly." Holly gave a small smile and little wave looking around at everyone. Everyone smiled and waved back although for some it was forced.

"I'm Arthur Weasley and this is my wife Molly." A man around 40 said. He had red hair that was starting to gray in places but it was his genuine attitude that made Holly trust him. She could tell he was a good person. His wife looked to be the same age and with the same hair. Holly could tell that Mrs. Weasley was confused if not a little wary of herself. Gothics probably were not heard of around her. So Holly wasn't going to hold that against her.

"This is my daughter Ginny you met at the train station." Holly smiled at her yeah she remembered her, this was the girl who for some strange reason hated her upon site. But that didn't mean Holly didn't envy her. She watched Mr. Weasley and Ginny and she wished her daddy was here with her. Oh how she missed him.

"I'm Gerd and this here is my brother Forge." Two twin brothers said as they sat down opposite her. First thing that came to her mind was Hot second was did they really think she couldn't figure that out.

"So what you mean to say is you're George and your Fred." She said while pointing at them respectively. Then laughed at the look on their face. They couldn't believe she had figured it out.

"Ahh uh yes and this here is my youngest son Ron." Mr. Weasley said while trying to figure out how she knew about Fred and George. He looked over at Harry and Hermione to see if they had told her but they were giving her an amused look. Ron wasn't quite sure what to make her but she seemed pretty cool so he was just going to go with the flow.

"We'll it's a pleasure to meet you all. But Remus can we get on with this I still have to check into my hotel." Holly said sincerely she really didn't want to offend anyone.

"Of course. You two were born in a time of war you have to understand that it's what every decision they made about you two came down to. I can't go into all the details because it's not time yet and neither one of you are prepared for this. But it was safer if no one knew about you Holly. They separated you two, to protect you both. It killed both of you parents to have to give you up, but if it meant you were safe and you had a chance of growing up happy and healthy then that was all that mattered to them. And for now, that is all I can say the rest will come out in time." Remus looked so sad that Holly couldn't ask him to go on so she hoped what she said next was enough comfort.

"The toughest job on this planet is being a parent. I have always believed that everything happens for a reason. So when it's time for the rest of the story to be known it will happen. I would love to stay and talk guys but I have to get to the hotel and check in." She was starting to get her stuff together when Hermione put her hand on her arm to stop her.

"Where are you staying so we can drop you off and where we can meet tomorrow?" Hermione asked her.

"Oh I texted a cab they should be here by now. We can meet at Big Ben if you want I always wanted to see that and now I can. Yes!" She was so excited that she missed the amused looks everyone was throwing at her.

"Well here take my number and call me when you get there so we know you got there ok and when to meet tomorrow." Hermione gave her a piece of paper that had her name on it.

Everyone was talking and laughing and joking outside when the cab finally came to pick her up. Fred helped her put her things in the back of the cab and they kept talking the entire time. He kept asking her questions about New York and about her clothes and just different things. Finally they were done and she went around saying goodbye to everyone giving the people she felt comfortable with a hug. Then she got to Fred the one who kept questioning her. He was nice and seemed to be truly genuine.

"My hero. Thanks sugar." She kissed him on the cheek and winked at him when he started to blush some. Everyone laughed and she said bye once more before getting into the cab. She gave one last wave and then the cab drove off to the hotel. She watched as everyone walked up the stairs and then disappeared.

"I love magic." She said to no one in particular with a smile on her face.

* * *

Hoped you guys like it. Dont forget to review!


End file.
